


Acquittal

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Double Penetration, I Got Wasted And Finished This, Multi, Office Sex, Pegging, Punishment, dp, risk of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: This was the second time in as many months that Mike Cutter had lost a case on a technicality. The prosecution had thrown out their key piece of evidence because some idiot police officer had decided to tamper with it and no one had told him. Now there was another murderer walking free cause he’d fucked up.





	Acquittal

This was the second time in as many months that Mike Cutter had lost a case on a technicality. The prosecution had thrown out their key piece of evidence because some idiot police officer had decided to tamper with it and  _ no one had told him _ . Now there was  _ another  _ murderer walking free cause he’d fucked up. Slamming the door to his office, he stalked over to his desk, sitting behind it with a soft grunt. Jack wasn’t going to be happy about this, but when was Jack ever happy. With a sigh, he pulled out a pen, starting to work on the papers piled up on his desk. If he could distract himself, he probably wouldn’t do anything stupid. Probably.

 

It wasn’t long before Connie Rubirosa slipped into his office quietly, closing the door behind her and pulling the shades down. He didn’t look up until she approached his desk and leaned on it, dropping her jacket on the corner. Even then he didn’t look her in the eyes. He hadn't expected…  _ this _ … but honestly? After the shit show that was the trial he needed it. It was silent for a moment before Connie bent over a little, forcing Mike to make eye contact with her. 

 

“Jack will be here soon, Mike. You know what to do?” He swallowed, nodding and pushing himself up. He hesitated for a second until she tapped at the desk, then crossed the office to the closet. Opening it, he pulled out a small case, moving back over to the desk and setting it by Connie’s coat. She opened the case without looking at him, clearing her throat before speaking again. 

 

“Take off your jacket and clear off the desk. Don’t want to mess something else up today, do we?” Here she shot a glance at him before starting to unpack the case. He did as he was told silently, swallowing again as he draped his jacket over the back of his chair and methodically moved the papers into various drawers. By the time he was done with that, Connie had closed the case again and set it off to the side. 

 

“Your tie too, come on. I want to be ready when Jack gets here.” He huffed, but pulled off the tie anyway, looping it around one arm before undoing the top buttons of his shirt. He didn’t like the idea of starting with the door unlocked, but at the same time, he wasn’t going to complain. No one was going to come in to his office. He got pulled out of his musings when he felt a hand between his shoulders, pushing and urging him to bend over across the desk. Whining quietly, he jumped a little as Connie reached around his waist, letting her hand rest on his belt buckle for a second before undoing it and pulling it out. She tapped his hip with it slightly, and chuckled softly when he spread his legs, but dropped it.

 

“Not today. Jack’s got something special planned.” That got his attention, and he spoke for the first time since she’d entered his office. 

 

“I’m not always the biggest fan of Jack’s surprises.” His tone wasn’t serious. He knew he had the option to stop the scene whenever he wanted to, and Jack and Connie both knew he would if he was feeling off. In truth, he was  _ excited _ about something new. Something potentially quieter. Connie laughed again, a full laugh this time, and unbuttoned his pants, dragging them down his legs to his ankles. She left them there for a moment, and he didn’t step out of them; he wouldn’t until she said to.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m preeeetty sure you’re gonna like this one.” It was then that the door to the office opened, and Jack McCoy entered, raising an eyebrow and locking the door behind himself. 

 

“Starting without me, I see?” Connie grinned, tapping Mike’s back. 

 

“Just getting ready. We didn’t want to waste any time.” Jack nodded, pulling his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves. 

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” He stepped up behind Mike, pressing his hips against the man’s ass. “Someone, though, doesn’t seem to understand how not to waste time. Or resources.” Mike winced, but pressed back against Jack minutely. “Connie,” Jack said, running a hand down Mike’s side and causing him to shiver. “Get him prepped.” 

 

Mike frowned, confused until he saw Connie moving out of the corner of his eye, pulling her skirt off and grabbing the strap on that he hadn’t noticed off the corner of the desk.  _ Oh. _ It wouldn’t be the first time that Connie had fucked him, but Jack wasn’t usually in attendance for that. What  _ exactly _ was Jack planning?

 

Connie wasted no time in pulling his underwear down, slipping already lubed fingers between his cheeks to press against his hole. He gasped, gripping the edge of the desk tightly. Jack tisked, gathering his hands together to tie them behind him with his tie, something that almost distracted him from Connie pushing one finger into him. Almost.

 

He moaned, spreading his legs as far apart as he could with his pants still caught around his ankles as Connie moved the finger in and out of him, wasting almost no time before adding a second and stretching him open. Dropping his head to the desk, he closed his eyes, letting the feeling of her two, now three fingers wash over him. She didn’t hit his prostate, they almost never did, but he was still hard by the time she removed her fingers to pour lube over the thin dildo strapped to her hips. She didn’t give him much time before she rested her hands on the small of his back, pressing the dildo in slowly and methodically. He moaned again, pushing back on it to get her seated quicker, but Jack, who he’d almost forgotten was there, slapped his thigh, making him follow Connie’s pace. 

 

She started thrusting after a moment, pushing down harder on Mike’s back as she started up a rhythm. As she worked, Jack got himself ready, pulling down his pants and grabbing a condom off the side of the desk. Once Mike was relaxed and his cock was starting to drip, Jack motioned for Connie to stop, and she nodded, pulling out. Mike  _ whined _ , too loudly, and Jack pulled him upright by the shoulder to clap a hand over his mouth. 

 

“None of that now, Michael, we don’t want anyone hearing you.” Mike nodded, eyes wide. Before he could stop himself, he licked at the fingers covering his mouth, blushing bright red. Jack just chuckled under his breath, turning Mike around. “You’re gonna be a good boy for us, right?” Mike nodded again, whining quietly. “Good.”    
  


Jack moved Mike aside a little, hopping up on the desk and then patting the space next to him. Mike was on the desk in seconds, Connie helping him up. He straddled Jack’s legs and kissed him hard. She laughed, leaning over and running a hand down Mike’s back again, dragging a shiver out of him. Jack eventually pushed Mike back, moving his hips so that they were hovering over his cock. 

 

“Are you ready for this, Mike? Are you ready for us?” Mike nodded once more, but this time Jack tutted quietly. “Use your words. I need to hear you say it out loud.”   
  


“Yes, yes I’m ready  _ fuck _ …!” Jack shook his head almost fondly, then pushed Mike down onto himself, groaning at the feeling. Mike’s thighs were already shaking as Jack pushed him down fully, holding him there for a moment to let them both adjust. After a moment, Jack rocked his hips, moving slightly out of Mike before pushing back in. Mike moaned, burying his face in Jack’s shoulder, biting at the fabric of the shirt he was still wearing. 

 

“You doing okay, honey? Are you ready?” Jack continued to rock his hips, stretching him slowly. Mike whined, shifting his shoulders, wanting to grab onto him but not being able to. 

 

“Yes... Yes Connie please... Connie I…” He started moving in time with Jack, trying to show off for their other partner. Connie moved forward, pressing her legs against the edge of the desk. She slid her hand down Mike’s ass, pressing two fingers against his stretched hole and Jack’s dick. The both of them moaned, and she took that as a good sign, pushing one of the fingers in along side Jack. They moaned again, and she pushed a second in in quick succession, stretching Mike’s hole even further. 

 

Once she thought he was sufficiently open, after adding another finger or two, she kissed his spine, then climbed up onto the desk behind him. He whined at the loss of contact, but she pressed up against him, leaving kisses on his shoulders so that he knew that she was there. Reaching down once more, she directed the strap on up against where her fingers had just left, then she pushed it in. 

 

Mike bit his lip  _ hard,  _ hard enough to draw blood, as she pushed herself in, trying his hardest to not make any noise that could alert anyone. He let out a gasp as she seated herself, and sobbed quietly when she stopped moving. Jack raised up a hand, brushing the hair out of his face gently. 

 

“Are you alright, Mike? Still green?” It took a second for Mike to answer, but he managed to pull himself together enough to do so.

 

“Still green. Still… please move… I need… need you two…” Jack nodded at Connie, content to let her do the work that was needed, then pulled Mike into a surprisingly soft kiss, keeping him grounded. 

 

Connie started moving, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing all the way back in, biting down on the connection between Mike’s neck and shoulder. The man moaned loudly, dropping his head back, breaking the kiss but allowing Connie better access to his neck. He wanted to be marked, he wanted people to know that he was theirs, even if any mark they left on him would be hidden by the collar of his shirt. She moved faster, picking up the pace as she bit down harder, sucking at the hickies that she was leaving. Jack laid back on the desk, closing his eyes and smiling a little at the feel of Connie’s cock rutting against his, reveling in the sounds that Mike was making. He’d have to kiss him soon, the EADA was getting too loud and someone might start getting curious as to where the three of them had gone. 

 

Mike was getting desperate. The feel of two cocks in him coupled with the fact that Connie was biting him and the fact that no one was touching him was driving him crazy. He whined, he moaned, he started begging, but still neither Jack nor Connie would touch him. Gritting his teeth, he kicked his feet underneath himself, starting to move up and down against the cocks inside him. 

 

“Aw,” Connie’s voice was soft, punctuated by panting as she moved her hips. “Looks like he’s getting impatient. Should we give him what he wants?” She groaned quietly as Mike shifting pushed the strap on up against her clit. Jack just nodded, reaching a hand down to grab tightly at Mike’s dick, pumping it up and down in time with Connie’s thrusts. He was getting close, so he knew that Mike would be too. Really this was all about Mike, the two of them getting off was just a bonus. 

 

Mike almost screamed, causing Connie to immediately clamp her hand across his mouth. They all froze for a second, but once no one started banging on the door, both Connie and Jack started again, speeding up their paces. 

 

“Naughty, naughty. Maybe we shouldn’t let you finish?” Jack made eye contact with Connie who shrugged, grinning slightly. 

 

“Maybe not.” Mike sobbed against her hand, rocking between the cocks inside him and the hand on him. “Maybe we should make him wait. Maybe we should ruin this like he ruined the case, hmm?” Mike shook his head as best he could, nipping at the fingers still covering his face. “No, No I don’t think that’s fair.” Jack just grunted, tightening his grip on Mike’s cock and speeding up his strokes. 

 

“Come for us Mike. Come for us before we change our mind.” 

 

Mike came, and Mike came hard, screaming against Connie’s hand. Luckily, said hand stifled most of the sound, but who knew how much sound actually escaped. Jack came almost immediately after, his orgasm triggered by the tightening of Mike’s ass. Connie groaned into Mike’s neck, moving her hips against the strap on’s base inside of her, bringing her to orgasm as well. 

 

Once she came down, Connie carefully pulled the dildo out of Mike’s ass, drawing a whimper out of him. She then helped Jack pull him up and set him gently on the desk, then untied his arms and rubbed them softly. Jack sat for a second, then slid off the desk, tossing the used condom in the trash and resituating himself before moving over to the water cooler in the corner and pouring a cup full. He brought it to the desk, nudging Mike to sit up and drink it. Mike whined quietly, but did as he was urged, wincing as he sat on the hard desk. Connie climbed off the desk, pulling Mike down with her to set him down on his chair, which was much softer. She took the harness off, kneeling down to press soft kisses onto Mike’s face, kissing away the tear tracks that had been left there. 

 

Tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow was another chance to try again. 


End file.
